Paciencia y Burbujas
by Annie Leto
Summary: Milo y Camus, paciencia y burbujas... Yaoi Ligero...


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al creador de Saint Seiya, el señor Kumarada-sama.**

* * *

- ¿Qué se supone que haces, Milo?

- Ya verás, sólo, espera Camus...

Camus observó con impaciencia y terminó por tenderse en la cama y esperar a que Milo decidiera salir de su escondite en el baño. No era que desconfiaba, era más, dejaría su vida en manos de Milo pero cuando este tendía a volverse misterioso y a tramar locuras, era el aguador quien trataba de convencerlo de dejar sus planes locos. El santo de Escorpio era un tanto inmaduro, según Camus, pero sólo cuando este lo deseaba, podía hasta comportarse como un niño al que le han sacado su paleta, hacer un berrinche terriblemente grande y luego terminar por convencer a la multitud después de todo. Milo solía ser así, pero así como le gustaba a Acuario.

- ¿Y ahora...?

- Aún no...

Pronto perdería la paciencia y entraría en el baño a la fuerza, tenía que ver o al menos, tener una idea de lo que Milo hacía en el baño.

_Milo, Milo, Milo, Milo, Milo... De tantas veces que lo dije ya perdió sentido... Me estoy volviendo loco..._

- Me estoy volviendo loco...

- ¿Qué dijiste? - Milo no atinó a oír bien lo que Camus dijo, lo estaba matando de impaciencia y eso le encantaba, le gustaba sacar de sus casillas a Camus, y en especial cuando este ya estaba medio salido. No pensó más en él, siguió poniendo esfuerzo en su plan de la noche perfecta junto a su cubito, y eso es lo único que deseaba en noches tan bellas como esa.

- Nada... Milo, ¿podrías, podrías salir de una maldita vez? Ya me llaman mis necesidades...

- Aguanta Camus, te creí más paciente... Creo que tardaré una media hora más.

- ¡Milo!

- Fue broma, tan sólo espérame tantito...

Camus ya no aguantaría las ganas de saber que sucedía, necesitaba un plan, algo que hiciera salir a Milo del baño y cuando saliera, atraparlo y enterrogarlo hasta no poder más para luego besarlo, estar con él, disfrutar y luego... y luego...

_Mmmm... eso sería divertido, ya verás escorpioncito lindo de mi vida, te enseñaré quién es Camus de Acuario..._

- Tantito ni que nada, me voy a Capricornio... - hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama e ir hacia la puerta, golpeó fuertemente los pies para que se escucharan hasta en el baño - Baño, ahí voy...

- ¡No! ¡Camus! Espera, espera - Milo entró en desesperación, Camus no vería la sorpresa, tenía que lograr que se quedara para ver, tenía que hacerlo querdase ahí donde estaba.

- Adiós Milo... - tomó la manija de la puerta y la bajó lentamente, abrió la puerta y puso en pie afuera, iba sacar el otro cuando sintió las manos húmedas de Milo agarrarle del brazo - ¿Qué...? ¿Qúe estuviste haciendo en mi baño?

- Quería darte una sorpresa - Milo esbozó una sonrisa -... Cierra los ojos, Camus...

- ¿Para..?

- ¡CIÉRRALOS!

- Bien, bien - Camus los cerró lentamente, sintió las manos de Milo recorrerle la espalda y el torso, luego sus labios se acercaron a su rostro y dieron un suave beso a su nariz -.

- Ven - Milo lo guió lentamente, sin despegarse ni un segundo del cuerpo de Camus - falta poco - caminaban juntos, siguiendo los mismos pasos, la misma sintonía -. Mira Camus.

El de Acuario dio por abrir los ojos rápidamente, impaciente por ver su baño. No evitó abrir la boca de sorpresa a encontrarlo lleno de burbujas, la ventanilla superior abierta y la bañera llena de agua con espuma, sobre una estantería, una vela, una botella de vino y dos copas.

- Esto es... es hermoso Milo, ¿tú lo planeasto todo?

- Así es, ¿en serio te gusta?

- Claro que sí, me encanta - Camus se soltó de Milo y lo besó suavemente, el escorpión simplemente se dejó llevar.

Se dejó llevar tanto que terminó por salir del baño.

- Muy lindo, en serio, pero mi vejiga tiene prioridad ahora... - siendo así cerro la puerta del baño, internándose en él. En una esquina, Milo llevaba el flequillo sobre el rostro en señal de decepción, la noche sería larga, muy larga.

* * *

**Y bueno, mi primer fanfic... Espero que les haya gustado! Por favor dejen comentarios, sugerencias, algo! Y muchísmas gracias por haber leído!**


End file.
